


I love your smile

by Jing_Lang



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Louisentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jing_Lang/pseuds/Jing_Lang
Summary: In the midst of the dark, it is finally time for a confession to be made.
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis, Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I love your smile

She’d always loved the serene harmony of the night. The mellow blend between the radiance of the moon, the dim clouds and the tiny specks of light that draped off the sky was something she could only describe as ethereal. It served as a breath of fresh air, one so desperately needed in times of restlessness.

Three gentle knocks on the door broke silence’s pleasant touch. Clementine’s hands left the dresser’s cold surface when she heard a small thud behind her, followed by the familiar footsteps that now made their way inside the room.

“Hey.”

Clementine turned to face the wearer of the voice. The freckled boy met her gaze, a soft smile spreading on his lips.

She returned it promptly, only for her features to give away her true state of mind shortly after.

“Is AJ still on lookout with Aasim? He was supposed to be back by now.”

“Yup,” he hummed, “and from the looks of it, it seems like he’s gonna stay there for a long time.”

Clementine raised a brow at this. Had they spotted something unusual? Perhaps a potential threat?

“Why?”

“Well, I heard them having this huge argument about how many rabbits we could breed in a year.”

The room became quiet for a second. The weight immediately taken off her chest was paired up with a strange sense of puzzlement.

“They were arguing… over rabbits.”

“Alright, alright, maybe not exactly arguing,” he corrected himself, “but AJ seemed pretty excited about the whole idea. Little man kept going on and on about how we’d be able to get a thousand.”

“A _thousand_?”

“You bet, a _thousand_ ,” he said, tugging at his jacket, a little more excited than he’d admit, “You really should have seen the look on Aasim’s face. It’s safe to say he wasn’t amused.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at the recently forged image in her brain. There was no denying that AJ was mature for his age. _Too_ mature, in fact. Yet, despite having had to grow up fast and gone through so much, somehow there were still times where he truly behaved like a kid.

She was thankful for those moments.

“So, what brings you here?”

Louis paused for a second before walking forward, stopping only when his hand had reached hers.

“Y’know… just wanted to check on you,” he said, the smile he’d been wearing on his lips gradually fading, “…how’s the leg?”

Clementine could sense the urgency of the question masked behind those loving eyes and gentle words. She eyed the crutches resting near the bed. It had been a week since she’d woken up from her unconscious state. A week since she’d lost her leg. A week since they’d all experienced the same _damn_ nightmare.

“It’s not as bad as before. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“You sure? I can go ask Ruby to com-”

“Louis,” she whispered, “I’m okay.”

The warmth that enveloped his fingers when she squeezed his hand reassured his buzzing mind.

And as they stood quiet in the midst of the dark, enjoying the pale moonlight that glimmered through the gaps of the boarded window, Clementine thought back on all those nights Louis had stayed by her bedside.

She remembered how he’d launched himself into her arms the day she finally opened her eyes. He’d held her tight, head buried on her shoulder, whispering nothing but breathless words.

But above all, she remembered his smile.

A gentle beam of warmth, hope, love… all that confined to one simple grin.

Clementine leaned back against the dresser, the cool breeze of the night grazing her back and causing the flame of the nearby candle to waver in the shadows. A small smile found itself blossoming on her face as she anticipated her next words.

“Have I ever told you…” she started, her gaze drifting from the floor up to his eyes, “I love your smile?”

_Silence._

Louis felt the world collapse around him.

_Did she just…?_

The air grew thicker as his brain tried to process the information he’d just been given.

_Clementine loves my…_

A wave of realization hit him.

_Holy shit._

His body stiffened, mirroring his mind’s sudden incapability of handling the mess that were his thoughts.

_Don’t just stand there, Louis! Say something!_

“I-…,” he breathed, a nervous chuckle betraying his composure, “I’m… pretty sure I would have remembered if you had.”

The melody of her laughter shrouded his ears, making it only harder for him to find a better response to her “confession”. He didn’t have to, though; because the next thing he knew, Clementine was already holding him captive in her embrace.

With her head resting against his tingling chest, Louis could feel her pulling the strings in his heart.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump_.

The keys in his core only she knew how to press, the notes that sang solely for her.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump._

The swift tune that vibrated within him, the beautiful ballad her soul listened to.

It was… peaceful.

He let out a sigh, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her. Melting into her touch, he lost sight of his surroundings. Never had a feeling of helplessness felt so welcoming.

They stayed like this for a while, holding each other close knowing that, in that moment, nothing could break them apart. No, in the calm of the night, it was just the two of them.

“Clementine…?”

She lifted her gaze to meet his. The sparkles hovering in his dark eyes matched the ones spread across the gloomy sky. For an instance their heartbeats became one, connected by a single string, giving life to a symphony only they could hear.

And there it was again. The ray of sunshine that invigorated the flame in her chest.

_His smile_.

“I love your smile, too.”


End file.
